Oina's
by Okami.Yumigami
Summary: I can't write summaries. So this is pointless. I'm sorry. Takes place 19 years before the game then a day kind of during the events.


"You idiot! I was trying to help you!"

"You made it worse!"

"How did I make it worse?!"

"You just did!"

The blue and black haired eight year old huffed and turned his back from the red and black haired six year old. "If you can't give me a valid answer, then you made it worse, Oki!"

"I don't need to have a ballad answer, Samickle!" Oki huffed, Samickle glared at him. "Valid, idiot! Valid!" Samickle yelled. "Same thing!" Oki huffed again, "no it isn't!" Samickle groaned. "And don't call me an idiot, idiot!" Oki sneered at Samickle from under his mask, "you started it!" Samickle points at Oki like he did when Kemu asked who touched the sword Kutone.

"Don't point at me!" Oki yells as he slaps Samickle's hand away from him. "Don't touch me!" Samickle sneers. Another six year old was watching them from afar with a seven year old next to her. The girl has brown hair in pigtails and the seven year old has black and green hair in a ponytail. Their names are Kai and Fukurō.

"What do you think they are arguing about now, Fukurō?" Kai asked as Fukurō shrugged. "Something silly, I guess." this catches the attention of Samickle and then Oki when he notices Samickle staring at Kai and Fukurō. "What do you want, Kai and bird mask?" Oki grins, Kai squeaks as Fukurō takes offence. "IT IS AN OWL!"

"Same thing, birdy!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"JUST DID!" Oki laughs. Kai and Samickle face palm. "So, Kai..." Samickle said as he walked over to Kai. "Huh? What is it, Samickle?" the little girl asked as Samickle sucked in a breath, "h-how is...Tsukle?" Samickle muttered as Kai smiled from under her deer mask. "She's over there! Go ask!" Kai then pointed to the seven year old Tsukle staring at them from behind a tree. "Wha- no! I-I can't ask that!" Samickle blushed. Kai laughed and pushed Samickle over to where Tsukle was.

Samickle let out a shriek of protest but then came face to face with the smaller Oina girl who practices the ways of Shamen. "Oh.. .." Samickle grumbles. Tsukle is silent. "Hello." Samickle says a bit louder. Still nothing. "Wha-what?!" Samickle blushes hard from under his mask. Tsukle reaches up for his mask but then grabs nothing when Samickle had ran away from her.

Oki turns to Samickle who is grumbling things to himself, "aw~ what's wrong, brother? Did you get turned down by the girl you like?" Oki laughs. Samickle then tries to attack Oki but misses when Oki moves out of the way. "Geez... They always fight.." Fukurō sighs, Kai laughs. "Like you and Oki?" Fukurō huffed and walked away from everyone, Kai soon chasing after her friend.

* * *

-About 19 years later-

"Hey, Oki." the now twenty seven year old Samickle says, putting down his book. "Huh? What is it, Sam-Sam?" Oki raises an eyebrow from under his mask. "Remember when we were little?" Samickle asks, Oki stares at him. Why bring that up after so many years? "Yeah, you had this odd crush on Tsukle." Oki muttered. "We do not bring that up. Ever." Samickle groans as he hides his already masked face in his book. anything as long as we are still mates!~" Oki grins as he takes Samickle's mask off then his. "O-Oki? What are you..? We aren't mates!" Samickle stares at Oki who grins and puts on Samickle's mask then puts his own on his "mates".

"Give it back!"

"Nope!"

"Why I outta!"

-Kai and Fukurō-

"Hey, hey, owl!" Twenty five year old Kai smiles, "Fukurō..!" Twenty six year old Fukurō growls. "They mean the same thing.." she pouts as Fukurō rolls his eyes and continues his his sword skills. "Don't you think you should try to be friends with Oki?" Kai asks. Fukurō stops. "We are friends..." He muttered as he then slashed his sword across the training dummy. "Sure.."

-Tsukle-

Tsukle stands alone in her shrine next to Affun gate and Wawaku. "Something bothers me.. But yet what?" Tsukle muttered as she pet the owls on her mask. A knocking comes from the door as she opens it to find the village elder, Kemu. "Tsukle... I must speak with you." Kemu says as he steps in the small shrine. "What is it?" Tsukle asks, "the twin demons.. The one Yuki, Oki's ancestor defeated, they have awoken again." Kemu sighs. A loud hoot is then heard from Wawaku shrine.

* * *

**Authors Note!: Yep. This is what happens when I get bored as fak. I regret nothing. This is done. Lawl, nope. Not writing another chapter thing if told. Nope. Play Okami again. It continues when you enter Kamui. :T**


End file.
